Into the Past
by AnonymousDarkWriter
Summary: Greater battles have been fought even before the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya was a simple child living under the strict rule of her rich family... Dashi was a normal kid who came to meet the person that will change his views of the world... Guan was a playful boy with a great heart. Chase Young was the underestimated villager many people had outcasted. *OC* *Work in Progress*
1. Introduction

_As the story goes, nearly fifteen hundred years ago, the biggest battle between Dashi and Wuya had taken place. _

_This battle was the first ever Xiaolin Showdown. _

_And this story has been retold many times by the current Xiaolin Master, Master Fung. _

_But what is not clear is what past can be uncovered by looking into the eyes of that same Heilyn Witch, Wuya and the others… _

**_What other stories have been left untold?_**


	2. The One Named Dashi

_Please excuse any grammatical errors. _

_So, yes, this is the first chapter of the story. It's a little fast paced, but at least it was taken care of. I hope you guys enjoy reading this new story as much as I'm enjoying writing it (one word at a time). _

_The story will be divided into parts, since the chapters are a little messed up. This is why for every chapter you'll see what part it belongs to. _

* * *

**_Part One – _**

**_The One Named Dashi_**

"It has been a long time," the elderly woman said as she took the battered cloak into her hands. The ones she greeted were soaked from the falling rain.

It was a cold, dreary morning. The rain had lasted for two days, now and was causing the winds to shift every now and then, the earth to become muddy, the fires to blow away, and the streets to become slightly flooded by the water of the river.

The elderly woman shook her head and sighed as she gently closed the door, careful to not awaken the young boy who was fast asleep on her armchair.

"I'm so sorry," the visiting woman gently said as she placed her fingers on her chin. "He shouldn't be there."

The elderly woman gently laughed. "It's fine, Ly. Let him rest. You should be getting yourself some rest as well."

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here, Uyen," Ly said as she took the youngest girl into her arms. "My mother did say you were amazing."

Uyen laughed and walked over to the dimming fire that was nearest to the sleeping boy. "No matter, darling. It's always good to help a friend. Now, come with me and I'll fetch you and your youngest some new clothes."

"What about Dashi?" asked little Lin.

"Oh, he's fine," Uyen reassured his sister. "Let the boy rest. Come." She gestured her hand in the air, leading the mother and her child through the darkness with only candlelight to guide them. "Well, I have no little girl clothes for you, Lin, but we'll manage somehow."

The young boy named Dashi was only days away from becoming 13. He slept peacefully by the fire, shivering every now and then from the cold he contracted. Oh, how dreadful their lives had become. Ever since the disappearance of his father, they've become nomads, traveling and traveling for months.

Uyen had become their savior.

#

"Sit up straight, Lin! And Dashi, please stop playing with your food…" Ly looked back and forth between both siblings. "It's disrespectful!" she whispered.

The morning came too soon for the resting visitors. They were in the kitchen, beginning to have their first morning meal with Uyen.

Uyen, the older woman who was ladling soup into Ly's bowl smiled and chuckled. "It's fine, Ly."

"No, it's embarrassing."

Dashi watched the elderly woman sit down onto her seat as the and carefully set down the bowl for Ly. He quirked up an eyebrow as her hands picked up a spoon and plopped it into the bowl, making the soup splatter only a bit on the side.

"You spilled some, ma'am," he quietly said.

Uyen closed her eyes and smiled, wiping away the small puddle with the sleeve of her robes.

Ly smiled at her son and took a large sip of her soup, making a satisfying slurp sound every spoonful she took. "This is amazing, Uyen, thank you."

The older woman slurped her helping as well and looked towards her left to see her guest. "No problem, darling. Now, eat up. I have a hunch the rain will cease any time soon."

Dashi shook his head. "How could you possibly know?"

"Because I know _magic_."

Lin gasped in excitement as she jumped onto her feet, balancing herself on the wooden chair. Ly gasped, hoping her daughter wouldn't fall.

"Really?" she shrilled. "Are you a witch?"

"Lin!" Ly scolded.

Uyen only laughed. "I was only kidding, child…"

The elderly woman raised a finger, directing the attention towards the window. "You see how those clouds are beginning to lighten up a bit? Yes, and the wind is beginning to blow right between them."

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Dashi asked, still unconvinced.

"That the rain will end soon. Perhaps by high noon."

"With all do respect, nature is unpredictable, ma'am. There's no way of controlling the harsh elements that make up our world today."

Dashi was very bright indeed. Uyen smiled at him.

"I see great things in you, Dashi," she gently said.

"What about me?" Lin interrupted.

"Of course, little one!"

But still Dashi felt like nothing else can convince him to change his mind about Uyen. She was a liar, of course. She is a great cook, a great host, but still a liar.

"I'll tell you what, Dashi. If the sun comes to shine today by the afternoon, you'll scrub the floors. If I'm wrong, I'll buy you and your sister some candy."

"That will not be necessary," Ly said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Trust is what I'd like to show these children." Both Dashi and Lin excused themselves from their seats and ran to the window to watch the clouds and the raindrops slide from the window.

"Why must they be taught trust?"

"Because Dashi and Lin are both hurt. Their father's disappearance had left them distraught and angry. They think he had left them."

Ly's expression hardened as her eyes became watery. "Then what must I tell them?"

"The truth."

Ly shook her head, but knew it was the right thing to do. "How must I tell them that their father was killed in a village raid?"

#

The boy was perplexed by Uyen's wisdom. The rain had ended almost an hour ago and the clouds were simply parting from themselves and slowly moving to the west. He began to hear the loud chirping of birds nearby, causing him to become annoyed by his own failure and ignorance.

"She was right."

The boy's mother wasn't home. She left to gather supplies for what can be their next adventure into the world. Lin had fallen fast asleep near the fireplace.

"Here you go," a voice hummed.

Dashi turned around, startled by the sound and saw Uyen holding a brown bag in her hand. She tossed it into the boy's hands.

"It's a shame she fell asleep. She would have loved those…"

Dashi raised his eyebrow. "But you won…"

"I said the afternoon, dear boy. We're nowhere near to noon."

She was right… _again_.

Dashi had won the bet, somehow, but was not beginning to feel guilty as he looked down at the floor. He saw dust and the muddy footprints he, his mother, and sister left only last night when they arrived.

"But, you didn't exactly loose, and I didn't exactly win."

Uyen smiled at him.

"Where's your broom and mop?"

The old woman chuckled. "In the closet, Dashi."

The boy slowly walked towards the door Uyen was directing him to. He opened it and the broom and mop were standing there waiting for him.

"You bought me candy and the least I could do is sweep and mop the floors before we leave again."

Uyen: Leave? Why on Earth would you leave?

Dashi: Is that not why Mom is shopping? To gather supplies?

Uyen laughed aloud. "No, no, Dashi… Well, okay, yes, but the supplies were not for a trip. I need to repair the shed. Your mother agreed to stay if she helped me around the house and you and your sister get your education."

His eyes widened. "School?"

Uyen smiled as she nodded.


	3. Her Name is Wuya

Please excuse any grammatical errors. I'll get back to them as soon as I possibly can.

_**NOTE. I will present to you a very good plot twist just in the beginning of the story. I couldn't help myself. I had to add the suspense a little earlier just to build the tension! (lol). I hope you enjoy reading this.**_

* * *

**Part One – **

**Her Name is Wuya**

Guards stood from either side of the large temple. There must have been six of them on each side. The temple was large and quite frightening for whoever traveled near it for the first time. Only the biggest authority figures can live in places like these… Which is why so many children and so many others avoided coming around here.

A man with a long beard was walking straight towards the entrance beside his daughter.

The guards stood straight, arms to the side and eyes darting straight to their leader. As he approached, every single one of them took their eyes off of him and bowed respectively. These actions his daughter had not been used to, of course. For such a long time she lived far from her father's temple with her mother, where it could possibly be safer away from harm.

"Father," she gently said, taking her hand onto his long arm. She took a step back as she looked at every single armored man bow before their master with loyalty.

Her father gently smiled at her with warm, dark eyes. "It's alright, Wuya." They continued to walk forward as the men continued their bows.

"Will they do this every time we come?" she whispered.

The general laughed, shaking his head. "Usually… But if it bothers you, I can-"

"General Lao!" A man came rushing through the doors, carrying a scroll in his left hand, and cupping his right hand against his cheek to act as an amplifier. He came closer, causing Wuya to become excited. He stopped only inches away from the short, redhead. "General Lao, I've received an urgent letter from-" The man looked down to see his daughter and eyed her carefully.

"Oh, Long… This is my daughter Wuya."

He looked down and shook her hand. She looked nothing like her father… She was thin, tan with vibrant red hair and green eyes. "Wuya? Oh, yes, nice to meet you." He looked up to face the general again. "But sir, please. You must hear my word. This has to do with the previous attack in the Eastern Villages."

"An attack?" Wuya gasped. "But, Mom and I live there…"

"Wuya, please…" her father said. He snapped his fingers and called upon two maids.

"No!" Wuya shouted. "I want to know…"

General Lao looked down and then back at Long.

Long looked down at the girl with weary eyes. "It has been reported that the last survivor died only two days ago."

Wuya shook her head as tears began to build in her eyes. "This can't be!"

Her screaming caught the attention of the other guards.

_"Where's Mom?"_

Long looked into the scrolls again, but could not find anything else, but the report of the recent death.

"Wuya, please," General Lao soothingly said.

_"She is my mother!"_

"She is my wife."

And then there was a bit of silence between the two. Long was contemplating whether he should stay or leave both of them here to discuss the matter on their own. The maids looked rather saddened, for they had known Lao's wife.

Wuya's eyes tightened to release the tears and she wiped them away with the sleeve of her blue robes. Her father looked at her and knelt. With a finger beneath her chin, he leveled her head so her eyes can meet his.

"There's a war going on, Wuya. You must understand that death is an inevitable thing…"

_"But she cannot be dead."_

"Other families are experiencing the same tragedy, my dear daughter. If it will make you feel any better, I will send a small troop to see if there is any sign of her."

Wuya smiled lightly and jumped to hug her father. "Thank you…"

Lao hugged her back as tightly and assuring as possible. A tear escaped his eye and he quickly wiped it away.

#

The short maid named Jun accompanied Wuya to her new room. They were quiet for such a long time that it had become very awkward for the small maid… She was very talkative to everyone she knew and anyone she would possibly meet.

She slid the doors open and unveiled the girl's room.

"I hope you enjoy it here…" Jun silently said to Wuya. "It may not be as luxurious as it was in the Eastern Villages, but-"

Wuya raised an arm to silence the girl. "Actually, my mother really never found relaxation with the things Father provided… We lived like everyone else."

Jun's eyes widened, but she paid no mind to the girl's talk. "Your bed is there… Your belongings will be over there… Oh, your bathtub and everything else will be in the room to your right."

"Yes, Jun… I think I can manage."

Jun nodded awkwardly and tapped her index finger on her chin. "Dinner will be served in a short while…"

"Please inform my father I won't be attending."

Jun shook her head in astonishment. "But, Miss Wuya… Your father and his men will be expecting you."

"Men? I have no time to think of men… For all I know, he could wind up marrying me off to one of them."

Jun lowered her head. "I'll inform your father, then." She bowed. "Excuse me." And walked out of the room, gently closing the doors behind her.

Wuya remained alone in the room. Everything she could only dream of was here. A bed was in the far left corner on what seemed to be its own stage. Three large windows that showed nothing more than the amazing view of the mountainside and the village that was only two miles away.

She had so many people to tend to her, but she still felt alone. She sighed as she turned to see a painting of her mother Meilin hanging on the wall. Running her fingers over the smooth surface, all she could to is remember how she and her mother would cook side by side.

"Where can you be?"

#

"What do you mean Wuya will not be joining us for dinner?"

Jun was embarrassed to say her exact words in front of the others. She shyly rubbed the back of her head with blushing cheeks. "Well, I… I don't know how to put this."

"Just come out with it, Jun!"

She sighed and looked up to see her master's dark eyes. "She said she does not want to meet the man you'll probably marry her off to…"

There was complete silence in the room. And suddenly, everyone broke out into laughter, causing Jun complete pain.

"Oh, dear," Lao said as he smacked his forehead. "She's sixteen, but still has no mind of my world."

"She lived in a separate world, Lao," a man named Jong Guan spoke.

"Perhaps you are right, Guan… Bring her forth, Jun. Tell her I must speak with her."

#

Wuya was near the window, overlooking the skyline. The sun was now beginning to set and the birds had begun to disappear from the sky. The girl was lost within her own mind, thinking of her mother and trying to process her permanent stay.

Jun's voice was heard from outside her bedroom, which only made Wuya groan.

"Jun, I plead you to tell him I will not go!"

Jun's silhouette was displayed on the thin sheet of the doors. "Wuya, your father insists to have a word with you."

Wuya sighed and got up from her seat. "Fine, I'll go."

The girl walked towards the door and found her waiting. She walked with her, down the hall and then to the left where Lao stood waiting for her.

"Dear, I want you to come inside."

"For what?"

"Marrying you off is surely not the answer."

Wuya felt her cheeks grow hot. "I was only kidding…"

Jun rolled her eyes as she walked away from them.

"I would like you to meet my closest friend, his wife and his son…"

Both daughter and father walked side by side into the dining room. There was no one else besides a woman a man, and a younger man.

"Wuya, I'd like for you to meet Liu Guan." The woman bowed. "Jong Guan." And he bowed. "And his son, Han Guan. Now, his father tells me that he is currently going to school and training with whom?"

"Me, of course," Jong replied. "He's a current monk in training in the temple that is just up that mountain."

Han Guan came to bow before Wuya, causing the girl to become shy. She was very moved by his masculine figure and smile.

He approached her and took her hand. "Hello," he said before placing his lips on her tan skin.

Wuya blushed, but replied with the same gesture… "Hello."

* * *

_**Now, I'm sure you guys were all like, "whaat!?" But, yes... Han Guan is who you all think it is. It may be the weirdest pairing you've ever heard because there is simply no chemistry between them that we've seen in Xiaolin Showdown, but (1) I thought it would make an interesting fit and (2) I really like driving my readers into suspense. I wish I could possibly tell you more of this, but I'll be telling you too much! **_

_**The next chapter is yet to come! :)**_


	4. NOTICE

Into the Past is a small project I intend to finish sometime in the future. I'm sorry to say that I won't have much time to continue because this year will be the most challenging for me. I'm currently a senior in high school.

But for those who are wondering if I'll post anything soon... I will, but not for this particular story. **Reign of Fire will get its sequel sooner than you think. **I'm writing it whenever I get my breaks.

Into the Past will just have to wait. It's a lot more to add into the storyline, so it will be a bit harder for me.

Thanks for your patience! If you read Reign of Fire before and liked it, stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
